What Sasuke doesn't know might kill him
by Masayo
Summary: Everyone knows the saying 'what he doesn't know won't hurt' while in Sasuke's case it might just kill him.


~I own nothing~

* * *

"Itachi-sama the Hokage wants to see you right away," the breathless chuunin reported. Itachi gave him a slight nod before turning back to his brother. They had been doing their mid-day training together when they were interrupted.

"Since you have to go you basically forfeit so I win," Sasuke smirked, his dark eyes sparkling. Itachi smirked back and moved over to Sasuke

"I believe it just puts on hold until I return" he said before poking him in the forehead. Sasuke glared at him

"I'm not a little kid anymore _nii-san_," he rubbed his forehead "I have a wife and daughter now,"

"And yet you will always be my younger brother," Itachi poofed off. Sasuke just grumbled as he made his way home. Itachi knocked on the wooden door that led into the hokage's office

"Come in," he open the door his eyes immediately going to the young woman standing with her back facing him in front of the hokage's desk. She wore a black evening dress that went all the way to her feet. The dress wrapped around her neck leaving her back bare until it came back to cover her hips, and down. She wore black heels with it; her black hair up in a simple twist held by two pearl combs that stood out against her hair.

For some reason she looked oddly familiar to him like he'd seen her pale creamy skin and dark hair before. "Good Itacih-san you're here," Naruto greeted him; the woman turned to face him. The dress almost revealed more in the front than the back did. It v-ed down quite considerably revealing a nice amount of creamy cleavage. A pearl white band of satin slashed across the front, she wore matching pearl jewelry, dark trendless framed a peach shaped face, bringing out her large dark green eyes.

Itachi froze. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. It was inconceivable. "Hello Uncle," Itachi nearly fainted when he heard his niece's soft but firm voice.

"Katsumi?" she smirked at him "What is going on?"

"I'll explain in a minute," Naruto stood up and handed Katsumi a scroll. "I told you I'd send you the best back up. Stick to the plan if anything changes Itachi will make sure to update you," Katsumi's eyes twinkled in mischief.

"You know father won't be happy that you think uncle is better than him,"

"I believe your father would rather be upset at what you are wearing," Itachi stated icily; disapproval evident in his eyes.

"I agree with your uncle," Naruto could barely look at her. He thought of her as another daughter but she was also one of his best anbu agents. Katsumi chuckled

"Oh what's the matter boys?" she teased "Don't you like the dress?" she twirled around to show it off. Naruto paled and Itachi's eyes narrowed even more.

"I'm more afraid of your mother than your father if they catch you in that," Naruto looked away. Katsumi laughed before disappearing in a swirl of leaves and sakura blossoms. "Before you even say anything, no it was not my idea to dress her like that," It didn't do anything to stop the icy glare the older Uchiha was giving him. Naruto sighed and sat back down "She's undercover right now as a specialist in rare herbs for one of the daimyo's men.

We believe he's an ally for one of the top underground gangs. He gives them information in exchange for their help to overthrow the daimyo. She just reported that his place would have low guard as he will be going to the daimyo's ball tonight and the reason for her state of dress," Itachi was not put to ease knowing other men would be looking at her; his niece. "Itachi-san your mission is to go to his house and gather any information you can get before eliminating him," Itachi nodded once and poofed away to get ready for the mission. He would his complete his mission but he wouldn't promise that there might be more bodies uncounted for if they even thought of his niece in the wrong way.

* * *

Sasuke quietly got out of bed without waking his wife and went to the kitchen for a glass of tomato juice. He was proud of his little girl making anbu at seventeen but he still worried about her. He sighed leaning against the counter and sipping his juice. He smiled in relief to himself when he felt a familiar chakra signature. "You're home late," the dark figure attempting to sneak pass the kitchen un-noticed stilled before going into the kitchen. "How was…"

Sasuke's eyes nearly popped out when the low light of the kitchen revealed his daughter in a; he didn't know what to call it. "Where did you g-get that thing?!" he pointed to her dress.

"Uhmm…" Katsumi tried crossing her arms to hide the front. She knew she couldn't tell that Sora- Nao Nara's sister- had let her borrow one of their mother's outfits; for Ino didn't even know she was one dress short. It also didn't help her uncle basically stalked her all throughout her last night of her mission. He almost blew her cover when one of the young noblemen's hands all of sudden broke when he was reaching to ask her for a dance. "Mom bought it for me," she came up with a quick lie. Sasuke nearly fainted at that. What the hell was Sakura thinking?! "Well…uh…night," Katsumi turned and scurried as fast she could to her room. Sasuke very carefully set his glass down and made his way back to his bed. Where he knew his wife was. He didn't care what time it was he was going to have a long talk with her. Sakura groaned when she felt someone shaking her awake

"What?" she asked grouchily.

"What the hell were you thinking buying our daughter that- that outfit?!" she had no clue what he was talking about.

"Huh?" with her brain slowly waking back up she remembered that she had bought a nice rose colored sun dress with black over lace for her daughter's first date."Oh, you mean her outfit for her date with the Nara boy?" Sakura figured he was probably just upset that his daughter went on date. She forgot that the date was next weekend.

"What?!" Sasuke was hyperventilating "She. Nara. In that outfit! She,"

"Oh give it a rest Sasuke. There's nothing to worry about. I gave her the sex talk," This time Sasuke did faint. Sakura rolled her eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

Just a random one-shot that popped into my head.

Please R&R or I'll have my Itachi-kun trap you in Tsukuyomi

~Enjoy~


End file.
